Babysitting
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Vous savez tous à quel point c'est chiant d'être gardé ? Vous savez aussi que c'est pas non plus la plus grande joie du monde du coter de la personne chargée de vous garder. Et bien ici, nos amis -les Youtubers et leurs créations quoi- vont en faire l'expérience.


Résumé : Quand Mathieu comprend que ses personnalités ne resteront jamais sages plus de 10 minutes sans faire une connerie, il décide donc de les faire garder. Cette idée ne va pas plaire à tout le monde apparemment...

Vous savez tous que le Patron est un criminel sans foi ni loi qui n'hésite pas à se débarrasser de ses ennemis par des moyens plus horribles les uns que les autres ? Alors vous savez aussi qu'il a horreur d'être soumis à des règles dépourvues de sens à ses yeux. C'est donc pour cela qu'il a décidé de se débarrasser de la personne chargée de les surveiller.

Le Patron, un sourire de tueur en série sur le visage, fouillait dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs qui constituait le meuble de sa très chère cave dont le sol avait été gris avant qu'il soit coloré de tout se rouge. Son sourire annonçait clairement ses intentions envers la pauvre personne que Mathieu avait « engagée » pour les garder.

-''Tu va voir gamin, après ça elle ne reviendra pas cette grognasse !''

Le rire rauque du criminel retenti contre les murs de pierre, seuls témoins du plan que l'homme en noir avait concocté...

-''Elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de nous laisser sous la « surveillance » de l'autre effarouchée chinoise.''

Alors qu'il ouvrait un autre tiroir pour trouver ce qu'il chercher, se rappelant de l'annonce qu'avait faite son créateur, il glissa sa main dans l'une des poches de sa veste pour en sortir son paquet de clopes tandis que le souvenir de la soirée d'hier lui revenait en tête...

 _Le Geek et le Panda jouaient à Mario kart sur la Wii_ _et se disputaient la 1ère place aux côtés d'un Hippie comatant et d'un Prof lisant tranquillement un livre. Le Moine regardait la partie avec le Policier et le Démon, la Fille souriait niaisement en fixant le tableau qu'offrait sa « famille ». Quant au Patron lui, il fumait sa cigarette à l'écart des autres -tranquillement accoudé à la fenêtre-, il regardait la fumée qu'il soufflait dans le ciel sombre de ce début de nuit. Seul Mathieu manquait à l'appel, trop occupé à regarder les vidéos bizarres d'internet, mais personne ne semblait s'en formalisé._

 _-''Non...Non... NON !_

 _-OUIIIIIII ! J'AI GAGNÉ !_

 _-Mais comment tu fais sérieux ?!_

 _-Panda, tu sais que tu t'adresses à une personne passionnée par un ou plusieurs domaines précis, la plupart du temps lié aux « cultures de l'imaginaire »_ _aussi appelé « Geek » ?_

 _-Bah oui, mais ce n'est pas commun de gagner tout le temps ! Si ça s'trouve il triche..._

 _-N'importe quoi ! Je triche pas alors arrête d'être mauvais joueur, t'a perdu t'a perdu, point.''_

 _Le Panda en rageur invétéré se mit à bouder et se fut à la Fille de prendre sa place. Le Patron jeta son mégot une fois sa cigarette terminer puis il se rapprocha des autres personnalités pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil._

 _-''Je prends le gagnant._

 _-Tu veut jouer à Mario Patron ?_

 _-Non.''_

 _Le sourire pervers du Patron s'accentua en voyant le Geek pâlir._

 _-''T-tu veut dire q-que tu veux j-jouer à un a-autre jeu ?_

 _-Je veux jouer à l'un de mes jeux préféré gamin._

 _-E-et... C'est q-quoi ?_

 _-La sodomie._

 _-T'en a trop pris groooooos !''_

 _La partie fut bizarrement remportée par la Fille cette fois-là._

 _-''Oh nan, pas le transsexuelle..._

 _-C'est qui que tu traites de « transsexuelle » ?! JE SUIS UNE FILLE PUTAIN ! C'EST PAS COMPLIQUER A COMPRENDRE MERDE !''_

 _Alors qu'une énième dispute allait s'engager, Mathieu fit irruption dans le salon._

 _-''Bon les mecs..._

 _-Et les filles !_

 _-Tait toi grognasse._

 _-Comme vous le savez je vais être absent demain..._

 _-Où vas-tu ?_

 _-Mais cette fois j'ai demandé à la voisine de vous garder..._

 _-Tu me fais plus confiance ?!_

 _-Elle a gentiment accepté, par contre vous ne pourrez pas sortir... Ah est Patron pas de pute à la maison._

 _-Ça va pas l'faire gamin, j'dois gérer mes bordels et tu sais très bien que ça va pas le faire une journée sans baiser._

 _-Bah demande à ton « assistante » russe pour tes bordels, Tatiana je crois ?... Et puis tu peux bien t'empêcher de sauter tout ce qui bouge un jour non ?_

 _-Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de devoir rester enfermé dans une baraque. Tu sais bien que non._

 _-Bah tu feras un effort.''_

 _Et sur ses paroles Mathieu reparti d'où il venait. Le Patron, énervé d'avoir « perdu » cette discussion, ne pourrait pas sortir demain pour voir ses bordels et il ne pourrait pas pratiquer son sport favori en plus ! rageur il décida de monter dans sa chambre et plus personne ne le vit le reste de cette soirée..._

Il sortit un briquet de cette même poche et s'alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira une première taffe, son sourire s'étant effacé, il fixa la fumée qu'il expirait d'un air contrarié. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le contenu du tiroir toujours ouvert avant de les arrêter sur un objet bien particulier.

-''Trouvé.''

Son sourire carnassier se réinstalla sur ses lèvres et puis...

Bien plus tard avant que Mathieu ne parte.

Toutes les personnalités étaient réunies dans le salon pour attendre leur « babysitteuse » qui se trouvait être la voisine de 85 ans, retraitée et habitant en face de chez eux. Normalement elle aurait dû se retrouver dans une maison de retraite -logique- mais, malgré son grand âge, elle était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-''Bon les gars...

-Je suis une FILLE merde !

-Vous allez être gentils avec la voisine, comme vous le savez c'est une personne âgée, il est donc interdit de la faire tourner en bourrique, de l'assommée, de l'attachée, de la violée, de la droguée et je n'sais qu'elle conneries du style. Vous faites ce qu'elle vous demande et tout ira bien, pigé ?''

Le regarde du vidéaste s'était posé sur le Patron en disant cela.

-''Allons gamin, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon style !''

L'ironie avec laquelle cette phrase avait été prononcée était détectable de très loin surtout avec le sourire provocateur du criminel.

-''Je te jure que s'il lui arrive un truc a cause de toi...''

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant ainsi se détourner le créateur de sa création la plus sombre. Mathieu ouvrit la porte à sa vieille voisine, cette dernière lui sourit, son dos voûté faisait qu'elle était plus petite que Mathieu, elle avait des rides démontrant son grand âge et quelques grains de beauté par-ci par-là sur le visage, des grosses lunettes rouges décolorées lui permettaient sûrement de voir à peu près correctement. Elle avait des yeux gris et des cheveux blancs frisant dans tout les sens.

-''Bonjour mon p'tit, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Madame, allez-y entrer.''

Sourit Mathieu en voyant sa voisine hésiter. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les double du plus jeune, le Patron retint un rire en fixant la personne âgée aux cotés de son créateur.

-''Je vous présente mes... euh, frères ! Oui voilà, mes petits frères.

-Bonjour mes petits.

-Bonjour Madame !''

Lui sourit le Geek en agitant innocemment sa main pour la saluer.

-''Bonjour Madame.''

Fut la réponse d'à peu près tous les autres -la politesse du Patron...- quelques secondes après le gamer.

-''Allons, allons ! Appelez-moi mamie mes petits.

-Hey gamin, elle m'a pas l'air très fraîche ta vieille, tu crois qu'elle aura la force pour une orgie ?

-Qu'as-tu dis mon petit ?''

La retraitée s'avança vers le Patron, souriant comme un démon, en penchant la tête, prête à décrypter ce que le criminel allait dire.

-''J'ai dis que-''

Le Patron se fit rentrer dedans par un Panda, qui le percuta d'un coup d'épaule, affolé.

-''Il a dit qu'il serait heureux de vous faire visiter !

-Nan, je serais heureux de LA visiter boule de poils.''

Le Patron et le Panda se lancèrent des regards noirs, des éclaires parcourant leurs prunelles, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. À se moment, si leurs regards avaient été des armes ils se seraient entre-tué sans une once d'hésitation.

-''Hum, hum.''

Les têtes se tournèrent vers un Mathieu pas très content.

-''Je vais y aller. Mais avant, le premier qui fait une bêtise je le tue en rentrant.

-À ce soir Mathieu !

-HYPOCANPE !''

La vieille dame sursauta ne s'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un hurler comme le Hippie venait de le faire. Mathieu soupira, il avais un très mauvais pressentiment mais il partit tout de même, habitué à en avoir avec le Patron.

-''Je sens que j'vais bien m'amuser moi...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire quoique se sois. Déjà qu'à cause de toi Mathieu veut plus nous laisser seuls !''

Les mots avaient été murmurés et les 2 « ennemis » dont les regards se réacrochèrent pour à nouveau se lancer des éclaires comme 2 cow-boys se faisant un duel près a tirer sur l'autre aux moindres gestes.

-''Ça suffit vous deux !''

cette phrase elle aussi murmurer près de leurs oreilles pendant que la personne l'ayant prononcé -la Fille donc- les séparait. Ces simples mots leur firent rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce bien que le Geek ait emmené la retraitée faire un tour de la cuisine et des autres pièces essentielles de la maison, il restait toujours les autres qui les regardaient se « battre » sans lever le petit doigt par peur de finir en chaire a patté. Non ce ne sont pas des trouillards, ils n'ont pas envie de se faire violer par le Patron ou lacérer par le Panda. Les 2 chiffonniers partirent chacun de leur coter : Le Patron dans sa chambre et le Panda dans la cuisine avec le Geek et la voisine.

-''Je vais vous faire des cookies.

-OUIIIIII !

-À une condition..

-Laquelle ?

-Que vous m'aidiez.

-D'accord !''

Tout joyeux le Geek partit chercher les autres...

Dans cette même cuisine, la gentille voisine préparait des cookies avec Le Geek couvert de farine, le Prof avec du chocolat sur la joue, le Démon tout sourire, le Policier rigolant devant la tête du Geek, le Moine pour une fois bien heureux d'avoir une famille si bizarre, le Panda exaspéré devant le Prof qui niait le faite d'avoir manger le chocolat et le Hippie, qu'elle avait reprit plusieurs fois sur la préparation -il a essayer de mettre de la drogue dedans...- et tout cela sous les yeux rieurs de la Fille qui n'avait pas participé a la préparation a cause de sa manucure faites dans la matinée. Quand la préparation fut terminée, elle mit les cookies au four. Elle eut du mal à se baisser mais quand elle y arriva, le Patron se dressa derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches et la clope au bec, il leva sa jambe droite et s'apprêta à lui mettre son pied aux fesses -Non, pas dans les fesses...-.

-''Euh, Madame ! Vous voulez de l'aide ?!

-Hein ?''

Elle se releva pour voir le Patron avec un pied lever et un Panda fusillant son confrère du regard. Le criminel sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour le passer sur sa chaussure, faisait ainsi croire qu'il se préoccupait de la propreté de ces dernières et en profitant ainsi pour nettoyer une tâche présente sur le dessus de sa chaussure noire cirée.

-''C'est gentil mon p'tit mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour le moment.

-D'accord.''

Calmement le Panda fit demi-tours pour retourner dans le salon en compagnie de ses « frères » et de sa « sœur », bien évidemment il tira le Patron par le col -il n'a pas pu protester étant donné qu'il était sur un pied-.

-''On te laissera pas faire Patron !

-Vous ne serez pas toujours sur son dos boule de poil, et je finirais par l'avoir !''

Le Patron repartit à l'étage.

-''Il me fait tellement chier lui.''

Plus tard quand personne ne le vit, le Patron s'éclipsa et partit dans sa cave pour prendre le fameux objet tant rechercher la veille, un couteau à grosses dents bien tranchantes qu'il avait piqué a l'un de ses nombreux ennemis qui avait osé menacer sa famille. Ce couteau serait juste parfait pour la suite des événements.

-''Avec ça, elle ne s'en sortira pas.''

Son sourire de criminel pervers hautement dangereux aux lèvres, le Patron sortit de sa cave pour aller dans sa chambre en faisant une petite pose dans le salon. Encore quelques préparations et son plan sera bientôt fini, la vieille ne s'en remettra pas et si elle survie, elle ne voudra pas revenir ! Et puis même si elle ne survit pas c'est pas grave, il ferait croire a la disparition soudaine alors que le corps croupira durant un temps indéterminé dans sa cave. Le temps que les soupçons le concernant disparaissent.

Un peu plus tard Le Panda se mit à la recherche du criminel, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet, et puis il était sûr que le Patron avait encore un plan pour faire fuir la voisine, bah oui le connaissant il n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Il finit par le trouver, il était dans la cuisine et se faisait un café comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Panda s'assit sur une chaise dos au Patron.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?!

-J'me fais un café, ça c'vois non ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un con !

-Je n'oserais pas voyons.''

Le Patron fit face à un ursidé méfiant qui décida de le surveiller. Mais le criminel ne bougea pas d'un poil, nonchalamment accouder au meuble dans son dos et sa tasse de café entre les mains. Un crie finit par retentir dans le couloir, le Panda réagit au quart de tours et se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour aller voir. C'était le Geek affolé et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine fixant un point invisible sur le plafond. De son coter, le Patron s'éclipsa tranquillement un sourire satisfait aux lèvres pour aller voir la scène dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Le Panda chercha longtemps -quelques minutes- la source de frayeur du Geek mais ne la trouva pas.

-''Geek, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-R-regarde, au-de-dessus de la p-porte !''

Effectivement, il y avait un couteau, suspendu au-dessus de la porte du couloir menant au salon à moitié ouverte, suspendu par une fine corde qui se ferait trancher par une autre lame dès l'ouverture de la porte tombant ainsi sur la pauvre personne passant par là.

-''Que se passe-t-il mes petits ?

-Madame, surtout ne-''

S'exclama le Panda affolé , mais il était trop tard, la vieille avait franchi la porte et le couteau tomba. Dans son coin le Patron s'amusa de sa petite victoire sur cette vieille casse couilles. Mais il semblerait que les Dieux ne soient pas avec lui sur ce coup, la vieille était encore debout, regardant le couteau tombé à ses pieds.

-''Ohhhh ! C'est justement ce que je cherchais !

-venez pas...''

Fini de murmurer le Panda étonné. La vieille, toute contente retourna dans la cuisine.

-'' 'Tain ! Mais c'est quoi cette vieille ! Elle est pas normale ou quoi ?!

-Elle est normale comme personne âgée. C'est juste toi qui es nul.

-J't'emmerde grognasse.''

Sous les yeux des autres personnalités que le cris du Geek avait rameter, le Patron quitta la pièce d'un air rageur : Cette vieille est dure a effrayer putain !

Encore un peu plus tard...

La retraitée était calmement accoudée a la fenêtre, elle regardait les nuages gris sombre passer au-dessus de la maison. Toute cette chaleur allait provoquer un orage, c'était sûr à cause de la lourdeur de l'air.

Le Patron entra dans la pièce une clope entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite et sa main gauche dans sa poche de veste a la recherche de son briquet, il alluma sa cigarette, tira une taffe et sourit de toutes ses dents à la manière d'un psychopathe quand son regard tomba sur la vieille. Un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'empêche de terroriser la vieille, le fait qu'elle soit à ce point avachie sur le rebord de la fenêtre l'arrangeait car...

-''Un accident est si vite arrivé...''

Murmura-t-il en avança à pas de loup près de la voisine inattentive.

Il allait y arriver, dans quelques pas il n'aurait qu'à lever le bras pour la poussée ! Aller encore un peu... Ehhhhhh

/Boum/

-''LES MOUTONS VIOLETS DE MERCURE NOUS ATTAQUE !''

Le Patron venait de se prendre les pieds sur le Hippie allongé en plein milieu de son chemin, la vieille se retourna avant de sourire

-''Bah alors mon p'tit ? Faut faire attention à ou tu mets les pieds.''

Elle quitta son rebord de fenêtre et partit dans la cuisine.

-''Putain, mais elle se fout d'ma gueule en plus cette espèce de vieille croûte !

-Grooooooooooos !

-Ta gueule bouffeur d'soja.''

En se relevant il fit exprès d'appuyer sur le ventre du pacifiste et il quitta rageusement la pièce : il avait encore échoué...

Quelques heures après son échec non voulu...

Le patron n'était pas patient de base, mais là, il l'était encore moins et sa patience avait déjà franchi ses limites depuis un moment : il en avait clairement marre, tout ce qu'il avait essayé pour la faire fuir n'aboutissait à rien. Le Panda et les autres arrivaient, par quelconques façons, à déjouer tous ses plans diaboliques et puis la vieille n'avait pas peur de lui ! N'es-ce pas un terrible euphémisme qu'une p'tite vieille ne se fasse pas dessus en le voyant alors que même ses pires ennemis hurlaient leur maman en le voyant ?

Comprenant que chacune de ses tentatives pour faire fuir la retraitée ne servirait à rien -Elles seraient toutes déjouées quoi qu'il arrive.- il se décida à utiliser la force brute cette fois-ci. Tant pis si Mathieu l'engueulait et l'empêcher d'« inviter » ses putes à la maison !

La « mamie » était calmement dans le salon, lisant un de ses nombreux romans à l'eau de roses, elle jetait de rapide coup d'œil au Geek jouant calmement à GTA5, au le Hippie allongé sur le carrelage blanc et froid criant de temps en temps des phrases sans queue ni tête, au Panda qui chantait dans son coin devant son ordinateur portable, un crayon dans la main droite et une feuille sur laquelle reposait la mine dudit crayon, au Prof s'arrachant les cheveux sur une équation complexe pas loin du Panda, au Policier lustrant son badge à l'aide d'un chiffon à coter du Geek concentré, au Démon buvant une tasse de café, assit dans un coin de la pièce ou son regard pouvait rencontrer chacun de ses « frères » et de sa « sœur » sans problème, à la Fille se vernissant les ongles des pieds assise de l'autre coter du Geek toujours concentré et au Moine priant pour sa famille dans un coin a l'écart des autres. Elle -la voisine- avait bien remarquée l'absence du plus grand des « petits frères » et de la « petite sœur » , c'est-à-dire le Patron, mais elle ne le chercha pas bien longtemps du regard car le criminel venait de descendre les escaliers menant à l'étage et était arrivé au salon avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon … Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise et il n'y bougea plus.

Au bout d'un moment la voisine se leva et de sa démarche traînante elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, 8 regards se tournèrent vers elle avant d'aussitôt se fixer sur leur précédente activité. Lentement mais sûrement, la main de la personne âgée s'approcha de la clenche afin d'ouvrir la porte, a quelques centimètres de cette dernière, le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou qui se débloque et d'une chasse d'eau retentie derrière la porte et avant que la voisine ne comprenne quoique se sois la clenche se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un « intrus » tenant ce qui s'apparentait à un couteau.

En cette soirée d'été, le silence du voisinage fût brisé par un hurlement de pure terreur provenant de la maison Sommet suivit d'un claquement de porte.

-''Ahah ! Bien joué gamin j'y avais pas pensé a celle-là !

-Je voulais juste-

-Tu me déçois Panda !

-Je vous dis que-

-On était d'accord pourtant !

-Mais!-

-Franchement boule de poil tu m'as épaté sur ce coup ! Tien voilà ma carte de visite, on recrute en ce moment. Si tu me cherches tu sais où me trouver !

-J'EN VEUX PAS DE-

-PANDAAAAA !''

Le silence se fit instantanément à l'entente du crie de leur créateur apparemment rentré.

-''PANDA QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTUE ?!

-Mais rien je-''

Le Patron posa une main sur l'épaule du Panda et le tira à ses coter.

-''Il a fait fuir ta vieille en la menaçant avec un couteau ! Ahah ! Il a été époustouflant ! Tu vois gamin, je savais que ses 2 années à t'apprendre n'avaient pas servi à rien !''

Le Patron s'adressant d'abord à Mathieu finit par rire en parlant au Panda

-''Putain Patron !

-Eh c'est pas moi ! Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait gamin !

-Alors c'est vraiment toi Panda ?!

-Je voulais juste-

-Bien ! Vous êtes tous punis ! Dans vos chambres et que je ne vous revois pas le reste de la soirée !

-Mais-

-DORSALE OCEANIQUE !

-DANS VOS CHAMBRES J'AI DIS !''

Le Patron fut le seul à monter en riant, la Fille lança un regard mauvais au Panda, le Geek chouina, le Policier s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette, le Moine resta neutre tout comme le Démon, le Hippie se traîna à l'étage en souriant au Panda et le Prof -qui est le seul avec l'ursidé à ne pas monter- lui lança un regard compatissant qui voulait certainement dire ''Vient me voir si tu veux'' -Non, ce n'est absolument pas une allusion au Panda/Prof... Euh... Non, ce n'était pas ironique... Bon juste un peu alors.-. Mathieu lui, parti directement dans sa chambre laissant le Panda seul dans le salon.

-''Mais... Moi je voulais juste...''

 _Quelques minutes après que le Patron se soit posé sur sa chaise sans bouger, le Panda ferma son ordinateur et laissa sa feuille et son crayon dessus. Il était sûr que le Patron ne bougerait pas et ne tenterait rien pour le moment alors il en profitait pour aller aux toilettes._

 _Il tira la chasse et se rendit compte que cette dernière était coincée, alors il déverrouilla le verrou et sortit a la recherche d'un quelconque objet pour débloquer la chasse d'eau. Ne trouvant pas quelque chose d'assez fin, il finit par prendre un couteau avant de retourner dans les toilettes. Il ferma le verrou , ne voulant qu'on ne le dérange, et se mit au travail. Il galéra longtemps pour débloquer cette foutue chasse d'eau, mais il réussit tant bien que mal ! Et quand se fût fait il enleva le verrou il ouvrit la porte, sur le coup, il sursauta en voyant la vieille voisine qui fit de même et leurs cris se mêlèrent avant que la retraitée ne s'enfuie en courant._

-''Réparé la chasse d'eau...''


End file.
